Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Silver-tan
Summary: *Resub* *One-Shot* Mark está muy deprimido porque cree haber perdido a la persona que más ama él en el mundo. Talvez un día de lluvia pueda cambiar las cosas.


Holaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo... escribiendo en el Bloc de Notas... pero ahora tengo el OpenOffice y lo resubo para que se vean las letras con tildes. Este es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita: Mark y Silvia! Espero que lo disfrutéis! ^^

Va dedicado a Cristy-chan, Inazumasonic, LovelyGirl84, etc. A todos los que leen mis fics! Tiene algo de poesía.. pero creo que me quedó fatal esa parte u.u

Sin más, el disclaimer: (desde cuándo pongo yo disclaimer O.o?): Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si lo fuese habria habido un mísero beso entre Mark y Silvia... pero como no pasó no es mío ¬¬

Una Segunda Oportunidad

Esto nunca lo había sentido,

es una nueva sensación,

e, incapaz de decírtelo,

lo guardé bajo siete llaves en mi corazón.

No debí hacerlo; fue una mala idea,

y ya he visto sus consecuencias...

Ahora tú estás con él,

dejaste de esperarme, se agotó tu paciencia...

Era una tarde de verano lluviosa, no había un alma por la calle. Un joven de 16 años con una banda naranja caminaba por un parque sin paraguas. El nombre de ese chico era Mark Evans. Él había sido el portero de Inazuma Japón, y actualmente era el portero del

Raimon. Solía ser un chico muy animado, siempre con una radiante sonrisa. Pero, desde hace exactamente un año Mark dejó de ser el mismo. Había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Y todo por falta de valor. Nunca se había atrevido a decirle a la

chica de la que estaba enamorado que la quería. La chica era Silvia Woods. Ella había sido su mejor amiga casi desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, ya hace tres años atrás. Mark había empezado a ver en Silvia algo más que una amiga poco después de

acabar con la Academia Alius. Ese sentimiento había crecido con el tiempo, pero él nunca se atrevió a decirle nada. Al final eso le había costado muy caro.

Me estuviste esperando,

con la esperanza en tu corazón,

pero al final te defraudé

dejándote en un tremendo dolor.

Silvia se terminó enamorando de Erik, su querido amigo de la infancia. Desde aquel día el rostro del portero ensombreció, y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor. Todo el equipo lo notó, mas no dijeron nada. Tenían fe en que eso se solucionaría. Y se equivocaron. O al menos, eso era lo que el portero creía.

Mark se apoyó contra un árbol resguardándose así un poco de la lluvia. En ese momento dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen por sus mejillas. Llevaba en ese estado un año, llorando todas las noches, reprochándose a sí mismo su idiotez. A pesar de eso, aún tenía un poco

de esperanza en su corazón de que Silvia le diese otra oportunidad. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Silver, su bisnieto: "El destino ya está escrito, nada cambiará". Pero Mark tenía miedo de que eso hubiese cambiado. Las lágrimas aumentaron, haciendo

que el portero llorase desconsoladamente. Una persona bajo un paraguas verde se sorprendió al oír los lloros, por lo que se acercó a él.

-Mark, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó una suave voz posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Mark se sobresaltó y miró en dirección a la persona que le había hablado.

-Si... Silvia.- balbuceó él, sorprendido.

-¿Estabas llorando?- le preguntó la nombrada fijándose es sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué? ¡No! - le contestó limpiándose las lágrimas con su muñeca.

Silvia lo observó detenidamente. Se fijó en sus ojos: a parte de estar vidriosos, vio en ellos dolor y amargura. A pesar de que se veían todos los días en los entrenamientos, había notado como se habían distanciado. Igualmente en el instituto, estaban sentados juntos, y

de vez en cuando Mark le sonreía, pero ella sabía que era perfectamente falsa. Nunca le preguntó por qué, pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Mark.- lo llamó Silvia.- Desde hace ya tiempo te pasa algo, y quiero saber que es.- La chica se dispuso a comprobar algo.- Por algo somos amigos, ¿no?-

Había dado en el blanco. Mark había agachado la cabeza al oír esa última frase.

"Amigos". Esa maldita palabra quedó haciendo eco en la cabeza de Mark.

-Yo... no me pasa nada.- titubeó el portero.

-Mark, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y se perfectamente que te pasa algo.- le contestó Silvia poniéndose a su lado.

Ya no se que hacer,

me siento perdido,

tú me hacías enloquecer

y todo eso ha cambiado.

Y por eso te pido

una oportunidad más,

estoy dispuesto a empezar de cero

para ganarme tu corazón de nuevo.

Mark suspiró profundamente. Había llegado el momento de contar la verdad, por mucho que le costase.

-La verdad... - empezó el portero.- ... es que, desde hace ya tiempo... tú... tú... yo... me enamoré de ti.- Mark paró para mirar a Silvia a los ojos, que estaba en shock.- Me enamoré de ti poco después de acabar con los extraterrestres... y nunca me atraveí a decírtelo. Y fue un

gran error. Con el paso del tiempo te enamoraste de Erik, y empezaste a salir con él. Desde hace un año estoy en este mismo estado triste. Se que esto te sonará egoísta, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad... yo aún te sigo amando.- Mark finalizó con una lágrima

descendiendo por la mejilla izquierda.

-Mark...-jadeó Silvia.- Yo ya no siento nada por Erik.- esto hizo que el portero abriese desmesuradamente los ojos.- Además, me confesó que había empezado a tener sentimientos por Su, y yo le confesé que también tenía sentimientos por otra persona... por lo que ahora

somos solo amigos.- terminó Silvia con una sonrisa.

Mark abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la peliverde se le adelantó, quien le debió leer el pensamiento.

-Sí; sin vuelta atrás.- dijo la chica riéndose.

Silvia consiguió contagiarle la risa a Mark, que soltó una carcajada bien sonora. La chica miró a Mark con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía reirse de esa manera. De repente salió el sol y dejó de llover. Silvia cerró su paraguas y lo colocó junto al árbol.

-Entonces... ¿por quién tienes sentimientos, Silvia?- le preguntó Mark en un susurro.

-Yo... tengo sentimientos por ti, Mark.- la chica se giró para mirar al capitán a los ojos.- Y estaré encantada de... bueno, ya sabes...- Silvia se sonrojó levemente.-...ser algo más.-

Cuando todo parece haberse perdido

la esperanza renace en mi pecho

esto es un amor que ha revivido

porque... así es, ¿no?

Mark le sonrió tiernamente. Sus esperanzas habían resurgido, y esa vez tenía claro que no lo dejaría pasar. No permitiría que el viento se llevase a la chica que amaba.

-Silvia, ahora puedo decirte esto después de tanto tiempo que me lo he callado... te quiero. Tú eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, para mi eres la única luz en el cielo, la rosa más bella del mundo, como el sol que sale todas las mañanas. Fuiste mi primer amor, y

lo sigues siendo. ¿Quieres... ser mi novia?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Silvia lanzándose a sus brazos.

Mark la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, poniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, para después unir sus labios en un apasionado pero delicado beso. El portero rodeó la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él, y

Silvia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo demasiado pesada se separaron, pero se mantuvieron abrazados.

-Te quiero.- susurró Mark.

-Yo también te quiero- le contestó Silvia acurrucándose en su pecho.

De repente oyeron varias palmadas. Varias personas salieron de detrás de unos árboles.

-Solo puedo decir una palabra...-comentó con una sonrisa divertida un chico con el pelo en punta.- Aleluya.-

-Cierto, ya pensábamos que te ibas a morir de la depresión.- dijo un peliverde con un helado en la mano.

-Jordan, ¿ya comiendo?- preguntó Shafier, apoyándose en el árbol del que habían salido.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre...-

-¡Pero si a penas comimos hace media hora!- le replicó Axel.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos estar.- comentó Jude suspirando.

-¿Y vo-vosotros por aquí?-preguntó Mark sorprendido.

-Pues pasábamos por aquí... y os vimos hablando, así que decidimos quedarnos.- contestó Nathan limpiándose los restos de hojas, que acababa de salir de detrás de unos arbustos.

-Y por lo que podemos comprobar, todo ha salido perfecto, ¿eh?- comentó con picardía Shafier.

Mark y Silvia se sonrojaron y se separaron.

-Pues sí.- contestó simplemente Mark con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Eh, ¿oís eso?- preguntó Axel.- Parece el sondio de botar algo contra el suelo.-

-Ahora que lo dices, sí...- contestó Jordan, que ya se había terminado su helado.

-Ay, bisabuelito, y tú sin querer hacer caso de mis palabras... ¡Cuándo yo digo que nada cambiará es que nada cambiará!- exclamó una voz muy familiar saliendo de detrás de un árbol cercano.

Delante de todos se alzaba un chico de de 16 años, con una banda roja anaranjada y con el cabello verdoso. Estaba jugando con una pequeña saltarina azul que tenía.

-¿¡Si-Silver?- exclamaron todos asombrados por la presencia del chico.

El chico se guardo la saltarina en el bolsillo con un ágil movimiento, y les dedicó una sonrisa a los presentes.

-¿Sorprendidos de verme?-

-¡Como no, si hace dos años que no te veíamos!- exclamó Silvia.

-Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, rezando para que mi bisabuelo no se muera de depresión...-comentó mirando al portero.

-Oh, perdón por preocuparte.- se disculpó Mark llevando una mano a la nuca.

-Nah, no pasa nada, ya ha pasado todo.-

-¿Has venido tú solo?- cuestionó Jordan.- Como normalmente siempre vienes con alguien...-

-No, tienes razón, no he venido solo... ¡sal, Tenma!- dijo llamando al nombrado.-

Un niño de unos 5 años salió de detrás del mismo árbol que Silver y acudió a junto una persona.

-Hola prima.- saludó el pequeño.

-Tenma, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Silvia cogiendo a su primo en brazos.

-Silver me dijo que fuese con él para ver algo especial de mi prima.- le contestó.- Me dijo que también vería a mi cuñado. ¿Quién es?- le preguntó infantilmente.

-Silver...-siseó Mark completamente rojo.-

-Je je, sollo fue una pequeña broma.- rió nerviosamente Silver alejándose unos pasos.

-¡Te juro que cuando te pille...!- exclamó el portero cabreado saliendo a por él.

-Vamos, ¿no sabes aceptar una broma?- preguntó mientras intentaba escapar.

El resto miraba a ambos con un aire divertido, algunos intentando aguantar la risa y otros simplemente riendo.

-Mira Tenma.- susurró Silvia.- Ese es tu cuñado.- dijo señalando a un chico.

Tenma siguió el recorrido del dedo de su prima hasta llegar a Mark, que había conseguido pillar a Silver y ahora le estaba revolviendo el pelo.

-¿Mark?- preguntó el pequeño, a lo que su prima asintió.- ¿El mejor portero del mundo será mi cuñado? ¡Qué bien!- exclamó Tenma abrazando a su prima.-

-Mark...- susurró Silvia con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su novio.-

Aunque se pasen por etapas difíciles, aunque parezca que no hay luz al final del túnel, nunca te des por vencido. Aunque todo parezca perdido, nunca desistas de tus metas. Nunca abandones. Recuerda, por siempre, que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

FIN

Listo, ¡ya está! ^^ Necesitaba hacer sufrir a Mamo-chan, se me vino este fic a la cabeza y no pude evitarlo :P Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis si queréis decirme cualquier cosa... ¡debajo está el botón de reviews!

Sayonara~! :3


End file.
